Yoda
Yoda is a major character in the Star Wars franchise. While eccentric, Yoda was an extremely wise, experienced, skillful and powerful Jedi. He was the most knowledgeable and trained Jedi Master as well as the wisest, strongest and most powerful Jedi of his time, immensely powerful and skilled with the use of the Light Side of the Force and exceptionally skilled in lightsaber combat with centuries worth of training, experience and knowledge in both the Force and Lightsaber Combat. For his surpassing wisdom, skill and power, Yoda was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order who helped train Luke Skywalker and other heroes as well as facing off against and nearly defeating among the most formidable of villains such as Darth Tyranus and even Darth Sidious himself in the more recent films - he is a gentle teacher, but like all Jedi will fight fiercely to defend the galaxy from the Dark-Side of the Force. He was a major protagonist in the original trilogy, serving as the secondary tritagonist of The Empire Strikes Back, ''and a minor protagonist in ''Return of the Jedi. He was one of the two tritagonists of the prequel trilogy, serving as a supporting character in The Phantom Menace and one of the two tritagonists in Attack of The Clones and Revenge of the Sith. He also appears as a ghost in The Last Jedi, the second film in the sequel trilogy and in that film, he is both a surprise cameo character and a guest protagonist. He was also in the 2008 Clone Wars movie and it's 2008-2014 TV series as the secondary tritagonist. He was portrayed in motion-capture and voiced by Frank Oz in the saga films and Tom Kane in the clone wars media. History Born 900 years before the Battle of Endor, Yoda belonged to an ancient and mysterious species. As he was keenly attuned to the Force, he joined the Jedi Order as a youngling. After undergoing the ritual known asthe Gathering, he received his kyber crystal, and Professor Huyang helped him construct his first lightsaberaboard the Crucible. Thereafter, Yoda was paired up with a personal mentor. During their time together, Yoda's Jedi Master told him the tale of K'ungfu and Chuang, two great Jedi of the past. Around the age of 100, Yoda was ready to pass on what he had learned. Having attained the rank of Master, he would spend the next eight centuries training and tutoring generations of Jedi. Centuries later, Yoda would take on the Human Dooku as his last known padawan in the era of the Galactic Republic. During one mission to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, the padawan witnessed his master face off with a giant, dreadful terentatek. Yoda also taught outside the Master/Padawan relationship. In fact, he trained all the Jedi younglings prior to their teaming up with Jedi Masters. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was taught as a Youngling. Kanan Jarrus, as Caleb Dume, often heard Yoda counsel "Do, or do not. There is no try." He also taught groups of younglings in the basics of Jedi training, including lightsaber instruction Prequel Trilogy ''Star Wars Episode l: The Phantom Menace'' Yoda at around 800 years old sits on the Jedi Council when Qui-Gon Jinn tells the Council of the events that happened on Naboo and the Sith warrior he fought on Tatooine. Master Mace Windu believed that the Sith would not return without the knowledge of the Jedi, but Master Yoda stated that the dark side of the Force was hard to see. Yoda asks Qui-Gon if he has more to share and the Jedi Master tells them his discovery of a boy named Anakin Skywalker he believes to be the Chosen One, prophesied to bring balance to the Force. Yoda and Mace Windu agree to train the boy, but think training him is unwise. The following day, the Council tests Anakin and find the Force is strong with him. Yoda asks him how he feels and if he is frightened and Anakin shares that he is not. Yoda tells the boy that his fear will lead him to the dark side and from there it will lead him to suffering and Yoda senses much fear in Anakin. That night, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin stand before the Council and tell the Masters that the boy is too old and has formed emotional attachments to the memory of his mother. Qui-Gon seemed angry at this decision stating he is the Chosen. Yoda looks into the Force and sees Anakin's future is clouded which is a dangerous sign. Qui-Gon decides to defy the Coucil and take Anakin as his Padawan learner but the Council states that young Skywalker's fate will be decided later and orders Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan to return with the Queen to Naboo. After the Invasion of Naboo ended and the defeat of the Sith Lord, Yoda and the Jedi Council arrive on Naboo. Yoda grants Obi-Wan the rank of Jedi Knight but still holds firm on his decision to not train the boy. Obi-Wan states Qui-Gon believed in him and Yoda shares that he may be the Chosen One but still senses great danger in his training. Yoda agrees with Obi-Wan's decision and allow him to serve as Anakin's Master. Later the Jedi Council hold a solemn funeral for the fallen Qui-Gon Jinn, while Yoda and Mace Windu discuss how to deal with the mysterious return of the Sith. Yoda says that there are always two: a Master and an apprentice and Master Windu asks which was destroyed. ''Star Wars Episode ll: Attack of the Clones'' Ten years later, the Galactic Republic is on the brink of war with many planets leaving and joining the Separatist Movement and the Military Creation Act trying to be passed to give the Republic an army, that has never happened before in galactic history. Yoda and the Jedi Council meet with the Supreme Chancellor, the former Naboo senator, Palpatine to discuss this serious issues. Chancellor Palpatine asks Yoda if these conflicts would lead to war and Yoda says that the dark side clouds everything and that the future was impossible to see. The Loyalist Committee enter the Chancellor's Office lead by Padme Amidala and discuss with the Chancellor and Yoda about the conflict. Yoda sees that the senator is in grave danger and Palpatine suggests a Jedi escort be issued to protect her. After a second attempt on the senator's life happened, Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Anakin stand before the Council to discuss what has transpired. Yoda tells Ob-Wan to track down the bounty hunter while Anakin will escort Padme back to her home planet of Naboo. Obi-Wan feels that his apprentice is not ready for this type of mission but Yoda states their judgement is ensured. Later Yoda teaches a group of younglings in the training room when Obi-Wan arrives and shares the discovery he has found. Yoda asks the younglings to help the Jedi Master solve his problem of not finding a planet where it was suppose to be. A youngling states that the planet does exist but someone erased it from the Archives. Yoda says that for someone to erase it is disturbing and tells Obi-Wan to search out this planet while he mediates on this. After Obi-Wan arrived on the planet Kamino and discovered a clone army being created for the Republic and met a Mandalorian bounty hunter, he contacted Yoda and Mace via hologram. Obi-Wan shared all the information he discovered, Yoda told him to bring the bounty hunter to the Temple and they will question him and ended the transmission. Yoda and Mace discussed how they could have been so blind not to see this army and Mace thought it was time to tell the Senate that their ability to use the Force is clouded. While waiting for Kenobi's report, Yoda meditated. He heard the voice of the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn and sensed that something had happened to Anakin. He conferred with Windu that the young Padawan was in "pain. Terrible pain". The Council and some senators met in the Chancellor's Office when Obi-Wan contacted them stating he followed the bounty to Geonosis and discovered the Separatist were creating massive droid armies before the Jedi was captured. Yoda and Mace both felt there was more happening on the planet. The Senate later decided to award the Chancellor emergency powers for him to create the grand clone army of the Republic to counter the threats of the Separatists. Afterwards, Mace Windu told Yoda he will take what Jedi are left and travel to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan. Yoda said he would visit the cloners on Kamino and see the army that has been created and both parted ways. With the Jedi surrounded by the huge droid army led by Count Dooku with a surviving group left all seemed lost until Yoda arrived with a brigade of the new clone army and rescued the Jedi out of the execution arena and on to the plains. Yoda commanded the clone forces before sensing a disturbance in the Force. Master Yoda later confronts the Sith Lord Count Dooku who injured both Kenobi and Skywalker in order to save his allies. It was at this moment that Yoda proved that while his body is thin and he is very old, he is not only by no means a weak and small man, but is actually an exceptionally powerful and formidable enforcer of the Light Side of the Force. He proves that the Force is an extremely powerful ally of his and easily bested all of Dooku's Force attacks, showing that his immense power and mastery over the Force considerably exceeded that of Dooku's, tossing aside Dooku's telekenetic projectiles and deflecting Dooku's Sith lightning without any effort or strain in his part, even mocking Dooku by saying he still had much to learn. Yoda then engaged in an intense lightsaber duel with his former apperantice and proved to be the superior duelist, having the upper hand quickly. Just as Yoda apparently is about to defeat and kill Dooku, after commenting he had fought well, Dooku used the Force to hurl debris at the fallen Jedi then flees while Yoda prevented a column from crushing his friends. Returning to Coruscant, the Rpeublic won its first battle but many Jedi lost their lives. The Jedi meet, with Obi-Wan relieved by their recent victory. But a grim Yoda warns that troubled times await the galaxy's people and sensed the Clone Wars would be a long and foreboding period on not just the galaxy but the Jedi Order. Star Wars Episode lll: Revenge Of The Sith He leads the Jedi Council in pursuing the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Palpatine has by now amassed near-dictatorial emergency powers, and begins interfering in Jedi affairs by appointing Anakin as his personal representative on the Council. The Council grants Anakin a Council seat, but denies him the rank of Master, feeling that doing so would amount to giving Palpatine a vote in the Council. Embittered by the perceived snub, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi. Anakin seeks Yoda's counsel about his prophetic visions that someone close to him will die. Yoda, unaware of the intensity of Anakin's love for Padmé, his pregnant wife, tells him to train himself to let go of everything that he fears to lose. Unsatisfied, Anakin turns to Palpatine, who then reveals himself as Darth Sidious, and manipulates the young Jedi into becoming his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader, with the promise that the dark side holds the power to save Padmé from dying in childbirth. Palpatine later transforms the Republic into the tyrannical Galactic Empire, proclaiming himself emperor for life, and orders the clone troopers to kill their Jedi generals. At this time, Yoda is on Kashyyyk, overseeing the battle between the Separatist forces and a combined command of clone troopers and Wookiees. Through the Force, Yoda feels the deaths of each of the Jedi as they are assassinated by their own troops. After swiftly killing the clone troopers instructed to kill him, he escapes with Wookiee leaders Tarfful andChewbacca (Peter Mayhew), and returns to Coruscant, where he and Obi-Wan fight their way into the Jedi Temple to stop a trap for all surviving Jedi. Inside, they discover that all the Jedi inside, younglings included, have been slaughtered. They then discover a holographic recording, revealing Vader as the assassin. Yoda decides to face Palpatine, sending Obi-Wan to kill his former Padawan. Obi-Wan tells Yoda he won't kill Vader, asking instead to go after Palpatine. However, Yoda insists knowing that Palpatine would be too powerful for Obi-Wan and he is the only Jedi who stands a chance of victory in confronting Sidious. He also tells Obi-Wan that the Anakin he knew no longer exists, having been "consumed by Darth Vader." Subsequently, Yoda battles Palpatine in an intense lightsaber duel that wrecks the Senate Rotunda. Yoda and Palpatine were at first equally matched but Yoda ultimately started to gain the upper hand anf almost beat Sidious until the Dark Lord began using the Force in an attempt to even the battle. While initially pressured by Sidious's use of Senate Hoverpods Yoda was able to dodge all of Sidious's telekenetic assault and ultimately force him back into reach for another duel but Yoda was soon disarmed of his Lightsaber by Sidious's sudden Force Lightning and forced to absorb the attack with only the Force, initially struggled but ultimately despite Palpatine's overwhelming power and skill, Yoda was able to absorb the attack and after a long struggle, Yoda finally managed to deflect it but in process was blasted to the bottom of the Senate Building due to his weighing little and being in the center of the blast while Sidious managed to hang on to the edge of the Hoverpod as he was not clearly blasted off it. Battered and exhausted, Yoda realises while he had the chance to kill Sidious at the beginning of their fight, with his stamina having been reduced and his body battered while Sidious is still at excellent condition, he would not win a fight with Sidious and decides to retreat rather than continue fighting. He goes into exile on Dagobah so that he may hide from the Empire and wait for another opportunity to destroy the Sith. At the end of the film, it's revealed that Yoda has been in contact with Qui-Gon's spirit, learning the secret of immortality from him and passing it on to Obi-Wan. Yoda is also instrumental in deciding the fate of the Skywalker children after Padmé dies in childbirth, recommending that Luke and Leia be hidden from Vader and Palpatine in remote locations. Other than the ancient Jedi Master, only the Organas, the Lars family, R2-D2 and Obi-Wan know of their true identities. Yoda then begins his exile on Dagobah. Original Trilogy ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Luke Skywalker arrives on Dagobah to seek his guidance, having been instructed to do so by the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yoda doesn't initially identify himself to Luke and instead tests his patience by presenting himself as a comical and senile backwater individual, deliberately provoking both Luke and R2-D2. Luke is shocked when he finally realizes that this small, elderly creature is the powerful Jedi Master he was seeking. Finding that Luke has the same anger and recklessness which caused his father's downfall, Yoda is reluctant to teach him in the ways of the Force, and agrees only at Obi-Wan's behest. Luke's training includes having to climb up with Yoda on his back and using his mind to levitate his own ship. Before finishing his training, however, Luke chooses to leave Dagobah in order to confront Darth Vader and save his friends from the Empire's grasp at Bespin. Yoda and Obi-Wan warn him that he is not ready to face Vader and is being lured into a trap, but Luke leaves anyway, promising to return. When Obi-Wan laments that Luke is their "last hope," Yoda reminds him that "there is another". ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' Yoda, now sick and frail, informs Luke that he has completed his training but will not be a Jedi until he confronts Darth Vader; he also confirms that Vader is Luke's father, something Vader had told a shocked Luke in the previous film. Yoda then peacefully dies at the age of 900, his body disappearing as he becomes "one with the Force". He leaves Luke with the knowledge that "there is another Skywalker". Moments later, Obi-Wan's ghost helps Luke come to the realization that the "other" of whom Yoda spoke is Princess Leia, who is his twin sister. He return as a spirit on Endor alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker after the Empire is defeated. Sequel Trilogy ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' Yoda's voice is heard by the young scavenger Rey after she discovers Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. ''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' About 30 years after his death, the force ghost of Yoda visited Luke Skywalker at the Jedi Temple at Atch-To, when Luke was determined to destroy the original books containing the teachings of the Jedi Order. When Luke hesitated on destroying the tree, Yoda summoned force lightning and destroyed the tree himself. (Luke did not know that Rey had taken the books with her when she left Atch-To). The two discussed the future of the Jedi Order, and also talked about the failed training of Ben Solo. Yoda chastised the younger man for continuing to look to the horizon instead of what was right in front of him, and for not learning from failure, which Yoda said was the greatest teacher. Yoda's meeting with Luke helped Luke forgive himself for his failures, and led Luke to help the Resistance escape Crait. Fatally weakened by the experience, Luke joined his father, Yoda, and Obi-Wan in becoming one with the Force. Career Accomplishments Apart from helping to win a few battles, such as the Battle of Geonosis, Yoda has helped bring hundreds of Jedi to Knighthood. Personality and traits Yoda had spent eight centuries training and tutoring generations of Jedi, he was reluctant to accept Anakin Skywalker or Luke Skywalker for Jedi training, considering them unfit during his first encounter with them. In both cases, however, he allowed Obi-Wan Kenobi to persuade him into accepting them as trainees. To his students Yoda could be very strict the one moment, testing them to their mental and physical limits, and grandfatherly the next. When Dooku triggered a partial room collapse during his duel with Yoda on Geonosis, the Jedi, confronted with the choice of pursuing the fleeing Sith or protecting the hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi and unconscious Anakin Skywalker from the falling debris, opted to save his comrades instead of going after Dooku. However, when fellow Master Plo Koon's fleet was destroyed by the Confederate superweapon Malevolence, Yoda forbade Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to conduct a search for Koon, citing the danger posed by the Separatist vessel. This shows that Yoda values the lives of his fellow Jedi enough that he would choose saving them over defeating a Sith Lord but his value does not cloud his judgement. His value for the other Jedis is shown when he fell to his knees after sensing many of their deaths, showing that Yoda deeply cared for them. Yoda has no fear of death and he would often advise others questioning about death to not fear it and instead rejoice that they would become one with the Force. Even as he neared his death before the Battle of Endor commenced, Yoda fully accepted his own mortality and imminent demise, and peacefully died becoming one with the Force. Yoda's ears were expressive and would sometimes curl when he was expressing strong emotions like surprise. Powers and abilities Despite his small size, Yoda was the greatest Jedi Master of his era and even in his advanced age, possessed exceptional abillities in both the Force and Lightsaber Combat. A tremondously proficient lightsaber duelist with decades of experience, Yoda was considered to be the only Jedi who surpassed Mace Windu and Count Dooku in skill. He wielded a short green bladed lightsaber with impeccable skill, capable of not only easily holding his own against Dooku, now Darth Tyranus, despite the latter having previously easily outclassed Anakin and Kenobi, both remarkably skilled duelists, but he also had a noticable advantage and he would have defeated Tyranus had he not fled, as well as fighting on par with and overwhelming Sidious in lightsaber combat, forcing Sidious to use the Force to stalemate Yoda. In addition to one-on-one lightsaber duels, Yoda also displayed the abillity to defeat several blaster wielding foes with ease, deflecting their fire without sustaining any injury, showing he had considerable skill in the Shien variant of Form V. Tremondously powerful in the Force, Yoda also exceptionally skilled in applying the Light Side in combat. He was highly proficient in Force Deflection and Absorption and was able to absorb Force Lightning attack from the considerably skilled and powerful Dooku with his bare hands and deflect said attack with ease. He was even able to ultimately fully absorb and deflect Sidious's Force Lightning, altough not without considerable effort and completely. Yoda displayed extradionary telekenetic prowess on several occasions. Using telekinesis, he could effortlessly toy with the likes of Asaji Ventress, disarming her of her lightsabers with a single gesture and even halting her lightsaber strike aimed at King Katuko in mid air without any effort and swiftly sending her flying. Yoda was also shown to be considerably better in telekinesis than the likes of Dooku, as he effortlessly deflected all of Dooku's telekinetic assault. He was even powerful enough to keep levitating Anakin while silmutaneously using his lightsaber to ground Sidious's Force Lightning in the illusion Sidious conjured and was able to cast a Force Push strong enough to send Sidious flying through the air and later stop a Senate Hoverpod hurled at him by Sidious in mid-air and throw it back at the dark lord. In addition to Yoda's exemplary profiency in the combative aspects of the Force, Yoda's incredibly strong connection to the Force coupled with centuries worth of study in the Force also allowed Yoda to gain many powerful supplementary abillities. He was able to see the future with great precision rivaling even Darth Sidious's as well as actively experience Force Visions without being limited to spontaneous visions. His visions led him to foresee the fall of the Jedi and even his own death. Yoda was also capable of reading the history of a person's soul, and could thus uncover the force alignment of a Force User even if said user powerfully protected him or herself from detection with a single touch, evidenced when Yoda deduced Quinlan fell to the Dark Side whereas most Jedi could not. Altough only shown once as Yoda usually lets his soldiers handle the piloting, Yoda was shown to surprisingly be a quite proficient pilot, as he was able to handle Anakin's perconal interceptor by himself and he was not shown to have any problem in landing the ship and did not cause any damage to the Interceptor when he used it to go on a journey to learn Immortality. Trivia *Yoda is goofier in Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles. *Yoda returns in the Angry Birds Star Wars franchise, where he is portrayed by an unknown bird. He retains his lightsaber and force skills from before. He is only playable in the prequel game, being a background element in the game centering on the original trilogy. In the prequel game, he can bounce around, spinning his lightsaber and damaging objects. He is introduced in stage 11 on the bird side of the first chapter, the Naboo Invasion, and he appears in every boss fight except the boss stage of Rise of the Clones. **The Droideka from the prequel game possesses a similar ability, though he does not deal as much damage, and he self-destructs afterward and is only seen in bonus areas. Navigation Category:Male Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Betrayed Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure Good Category:Retired Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Hypnotists Category:Chi Masters Category:War Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Lawful Good Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Loyal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Last of Kind Category:Leaders Category:Mascots Category:Psychics Category:Tricksters Category:Sage Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Stock Characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Harmonizers Category:Mastermind Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Tragic Category:The Messiah Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Saved Soul Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Master of a Villain Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Knights Category:Elementals Category:Paragon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Combatants Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Famous Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One Category:Universal Protection Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Straight man Category:Nurturer Category:Male Damsels Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Predecessor Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Selfless Category:Undead Category:Spirit Category:Egalitarian Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Political Category:Provoker Category:Defectors Category:Merciful Category:Poor Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Dreaded